Vamos/BackgroundTrivia
Lore Vamos! A famous name, once. Once upon a time, hearing it would make the living in fear, run away, the two syllables heralding a tide of eternally hungry teeth... But that time had gone by. Vamos silently reminisced himself of his past... It was all there was to do, anyway. Vamos himself had been alive, a long time ago. He was the beastmaster of the stepstrider clan, the third biggest and most violent ork tribe in the plains. They would descend on villages and settlement on horseback, razing and raiding, leaving none alive... And Vamos' hounds would be at the vanguard, crushing the opposition in between their jaws before the warriors decapitated it. One day, however, as the clan was riding yet another human village... Someone else was there. Against those foes wielding distorted weapons and bizarre magics, the orks found themselves forced to ally with the human defenders just for survival. The day was won, leaving neither enough humans alive to defend, nor enough orks for pillage... But Vamos had seen enough. His beasts had been crushed by the enemy's own, monstrous beasts which fought with a strength and power he never imagined. Vamos then took the decision that would seal his fate: in front of the gathered remains of the clan, he took an oath to find the beasts that they had fought -The war beasts of those that the humans had called "demons"- and use them to raise his new kennel. In the shadows, someone was watching... Vamos marched for days, finding only ravaged human villages on his path. Inevitably, he was ambushed and cornered by demonic forces; captured, he was not killed as had every other living being been, but brought to their lord. Vamos did not, at first, understand when the hulking monster started speaking to him in his tongue: "We can give you the power you seek. We can give you the beasts you seek - If you swear my masters alliegeance." Even now, Vamos could see some of the beasts. "My imps tell me you show a lot of interests in our... Ah... They don't have a name in your tongue. They have been made from beasts of your land, though... Surely a master from the same land would treat them better than the pitiful morons I've put them in the care of. Ha!" Vamos never cared much about the clans -or himself- but he always had cared about two things: his dogs, and power. And learning that these superb beasts' power was being wasted... It was enough. Slowly, he bowed before the demonlord. "Thus it shall be, then! But we're going to have to, ah... Operate some changes, won't we?" Vamos' vision turned black and red, and it was as if the entire world was being pushed down his shoulders. Then he fell down, unconscious. Much later... Vamos had become the chief beastmaster for the entire demonic race. In his care, the hounds would be stronger, faster, sturdier... He could command them with but a thought; through the corruption that had been pushed on him, he had become closer to his beasts as he had ever been. He'd even raided his old clan, stunned at the sight of their old beastmaster, as he was culling the weaklings down... One of the hounds from that day's attack, an overgrown, seemingly impossible to kill beast, he chose as his personal mount and named Slaughterstep, as a final insult to his once-family. Vamos' kennels only went increasing, as was his renown... He was raiding... And killing... And raiding... And killing... His hounds ever stronger and majestic... ...And then the demons lost the war. Much later... Vamos barely even moved, nowadays. His remaining hounds mostly spent the time eating each other, breed after breed disappearing (at least several devoured by Slaughterstep alone); they didn't need to eat, but their stomachs told them otherwise. And the new master of the demonic army, the Duskbringers, cared nothing about the beast army, considering it at worst a liability, at best something that was too far gone to repair. Relegated to the underworks of the old Solsworn palace turned demonic lair, he... Mostly just stood there. Not even as he heard new armies marching above him did he move - until one day the soft growl of the fighting dogs was interrupted by the face of the Duskbringer leader, Vaelnar. "It is time for you to open your kennels, fel ork. You served us well once; I believe you can do so again." "And how do I do that?", Vamos retorted. "I barely have anything left. The kennels are in ruin. And what's there even in this damn desert to fight for?" "Nothing in this, uh, "damn desert", indeed. But in other places... You can pillage as you will, and find new hounds to command. Your kennels will flourish again. We are marching on Magnifide." Those words were enough. Vamos said no word as Vaelnar left; but then he rose, woke up Slaughterstep, and gathered what few hounds were still alive. Within hours, he was ready for combat. His kennels would prosper... ...And so would their master. "I won't destroy everything, moron. Only what the dogs can't eat." ''-Vamos'' Changelog **Heal increased from 3% to 5% **Heal is now doubled against heroes * reworked **The Fel Hound is healed for % of all damage it deals. **Now unlocked at level 11 instead of 6 * reworked **The Fel Hound gains movement speed. **Now unlocked at level 6 instead of 11 * **Cooldown reduced from 7 to **Attack window reduced from 4 to 2 * **Stun duration increased from 1 to 07/08/2015 *Fel Hound magic resistance increased from 0% to 50% * **Damage increased from to **Stun duration increased from to 1 26/07/2015 *Added }} Replaced Abilities Fel Hound Abilities The Fel Hound's basic attacks burn % and heal it for the same amount. }} }} The Fel Hound's basic attacks give it movement speed for 2 seconds. }} }} Trivia *Vamos means "come on" in portuguese.